


Kälte

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Der Winter in Gotham ist unbarmherzig, aber ein Tee erwärmt kalte Herzen.





	Kälte

Die Fenster der alten Villa waren mit einem feinem Eisfilm überzogen. Einen so harten Winter hatte Gotham schon lange nicht mehr erlebt und ein Ende der eisigen Periode war nicht in Sicht. Jervis nippte an seiner weißen Porzellantasse. Der Tee war in diesen Tagen sein einziger Lichtblick und vor allem eine zuverlässige Wärmequelle. Der Hutmacher seufzte niedergeschlagen. Seit die Heizungsanlage vor einer Woche ausgefallen war gefror das alte Gemäuer langsam von Innen heraus und dank all der undichten Stellen des Hauses war ein Heizen durch konventioneller Methoden wie einem knisternden Kaminfeuer vergebens. Jervis erzitterte etwas, als ein eisiger Windhauch durch das Wohnzimmer fegte. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Schwarztee und murmelte leise zu sich selbst: „Alice, liebste Alice. Vielleicht hätten wir in der Arkham Psychiatrie bleiben sollen bis im Wunderland der Frühling angebrochen ist.“ Er gluckste etwas auf seine eigene Bemerkung. Auch wenn die Aussicht auf Wärme, Nahrung und amüsanter Gesellschaft verlockend war: die Psychiatrie war keine Alternative für ihn. Jervis pellte sich widerwillig aus den beiden dicken Wolldecken und legte sie ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf den Schaukelstuhl an dem großem Panoramafenster. Er warf einen letzten Blick hinaus auf den glitzernden See hinter der Villa. So wunderschön er auch war, all das Eis machten ihn unnahbar. Der Hutmacher versank in seinen Gedanken, die wie so oft in den letzten Wochen zu seinem Mitbewohner wanderten und ihrer fragwürdigen Wohngemeinschaft. Jonathan war wie dieser See: gefroren an der Oberfläche. Was darunter lag wusste Jervis noch nicht. Seine Finger umfassten fest den Henkel der Tasse, als er sich fast schon hüpfend zu der Flügeltür bewegte. Der Hutmacher trat hinaus in den eisigen Flur, beobachtete seinen nebligen Atem und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Außer dem unbarmherzigen Wind konnte er nichts vernehmen. Der kleine Mann wand seinen Blick zu dem Ende des Ganges, von dem er eigentlich Geräusche erwartet hatte. Neben dem Türrahmen prangte das weiße Schild mit der Aufschrift, das ein Eintreten zur Zeit nicht genehmigt war und im schlimmsten Fall das Ableben bedeuten konnte. Die schwere Zedernholz Uhr im Foyer schlug genau fünfzehn Mal. Jonathan hatte die Nacht durchgearbeitet und schien noch immer nicht die Antwort auf seine Gleichung gefunden zu haben, die er fieberhaft suchte. Einmal mit der Arbeit begonnen konnte der ehemalige Psychiater nicht mehr von selbst aufhören. Jervis kicherte leise, als er zu der Plastikplane tänzelte, die als Ersatz für die nicht mehr vorhandene Tür diente. 

Die Kälte nahm deutlich zu. Wahrscheinlich war das Feuer im Kamin des Raumes erstickt oder unter wehleidigem Lechzen nach brennbaren Material erloschen. Jonathan kümmerte sich selten darum, seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse angemessen zu befriedigen. Der Hutmacher hatte schon lange seinen über alles schwebenden Selbsthass erkannt. Ein Minderwertigkeitskomplex sondergleichen, den der selbsternannte Meister der Furcht durch übermäßige Arbeit und zwanghafter Kontrolle über sich selbst überkompensierte. Die Psychologen in der Arkham Psychiatrie hatten nur wenig von seinen selbstzerstörerischen Neigungen diagnostiziert. Jervis war sich sicher, dass das insbesondere an dem umfangreichen Wissen Jonathans lag was Therapie anbelangte. Er kannte die Methoden zu genau, um auf sie anzuspringen wie die üblichen Patienten. Der Hutmacher zog eine Grimasse. Wie sonst kam man nur auf die wahnwitzige Idee, Jonathan wäre nicht verrückt, sondern einfach nur böse? Der kleine Mann lachte leise. Es war der Wahnsinn, der diese Wohngemeinschaft so friedvoll gestaltete. An dem Türrahmen angekommen horchte Jervis in den Raum hinein. Selbst jetzt konnte er keinen einzigen Laut vernehmen. Seine freie Hand drückten die schwere, milchige Plastikplane zur Seite. Der erwartete Aufschrei des Meisters der Furcht blieb aus, genauso wie das Surren der Klinge seiner Sense oder anderer scharfer Gegenstände. Der Hutmacher stutzte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er schlüpfte durch den dünnen Spalt und ließ seinen Blick durch das Arbeitszimmer schweifen. Der Raum war wie der Rest der Villa im bläulichem Schimmer des Eises gefangen. Auf dem schweren Holztisch links von der Tür thronten sämtliche Laborutensilien, die Jonathan über die Jahre angehäuft hatte. Jervis war überwältigt von dem Anblick der gefrorenen Flüssigkeiten in den Kolben. Es war wie ein Foto, eine Momentaufnahme geschaffen aus dem Eis, erstarrt für eine unbestimmte Ewigkeit. De Hutmacher wand seinen Blick ab und sah auf die einzige mögliche Wärmequelle des Zimmers. Wie erwartet loderte kein Feuer im Kamin. Erst dann drehte er seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch, den der Meister der Furcht für seine Aufzeichnungen ausgiebig nutzte. Das Chaos auf dem Tisch bestätigte die Vermutung von Jervis, das Jonathan noch immer keine Lösung gefunden hatte. 

Dieser lag zu seiner Überraschung auf dem dunkelgrauen Sofa in der Ecke des Zimmers lediglich bekleidet mit einer Boxershorts, die Hände um die Knie geschlungen. Der niedrig Tisch vor ihm war gefüllt mit einer Parade von Flaschen, die allesamt leer waren. Der Anblick löste bei dem Hutmacher das stärker werdende Bedürfnis aus, den Mann auf dem Sofa in seiner Schutzlosigkeit zu behüten. Erst beim Näher kommen roch Jervis den abscheulichen Geruch des billigen Bourbons, den sein Mitbewohner zu häufig für seinen Geschmack trank. Er stellte seine Untertasse auf die Holzplatte und hockte sich vor den scheinbar schlafenden Mann. In einer schwungvollen Bewegung entledigte sich Jervis einen seiner braunen Lederhandschuhe. Mit seinen Fingern berührte er vorsichtig die Wange des ehemaligen Psychiaters. Sie war eisig kalt. Im selben Atemzug bemerkte er die blauen Lippen. In seinen Gedanken vernahm er die Stimme der Vernunft, die ihn eindringlich auf den kritischen Zustand des Mitbewohners aufmerksam machte. „Mein König“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen, als er zärtlich die Wange des Mannes streichelte, „du sollst mir doch nicht erfrieren. Kälteidiotie ist nicht passend für dich.“ Der Hutmacher sprang im nächsten Moment auf und sah sich nach einer Decke um oder irgendetwas, was den Mann vor ihm wärmen könnte. Die Kleidung auf dem Boden war durch den Schweiß bereits gefroren und sichtlich unbrauchbar. Jervis seufzte leise. Es gab nichts in Reichweite, was Wärme hätte schenken können. Er wand sich wieder zu Jonathan und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Der Hutmacher legte schließlich einen Arm um den schmächtigen, eisigen Oberkörper und versuchten ihn hochzuhieven. Durch seine geringe Größe gestaltete sich das Unterfangen als überaus schwierig. Das Hauptschlafzimmer, welches Jonathan bewohnte lag nur zwei Türen weiter im Flur. 

„Mach Platz.“ Die tiefe, grollende Stimme hinter Jervis ließ ihn vor Schreck fast zu Boden fallen. Er wirbelte herum und sah direkt in das finstere Gesicht des dunklen Ritters. Der Hutmacher ließ von seinem Versuch ab den Mann vom Sofa zu heben. Er stotterte aufgeregt: „Batman? Nein, nein, nein. Du bist viel zu früh! Es ist noch nicht Zeit für Tee! Doch. Zeit für Tee ist immer, aber. Nein, nein, nein, nein, du bist zu früh!“ „Beruhige dich, Tetch“, sprach die ruhige Stimme seines Gegenübers, „ich bin nicht hier um euch Ärger zu bereiten.“ Jervis zuckte leicht zusammen auf die Erwähnung seines Nachnamens. Batman schritt an ihn heran und sah hinab auf Jonathan. Der kleine Mann gewann seine Fassung wieder, stellte sich mit all dem Mut den er aufbringen konnte vor den dunklen Ritter und knurrte: „Wenn du ihm was antust rollt dein Kopf! Die rote Königin ist informiert!“ Der Held Gothams ignorierte die leeren Drohungen und schob den Hutmacher ohne große Mühe zur Seite. Als er seine Finger an den Hals des Meisters der Furcht legte meinte Jervis eine minimale Gefühlsregung in dem Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen. Der Hutmacher begann wieder leise zu Knurren. „Ich werde ihm nichts tun, Tetch“, fuhr der dunkle Ritter besänftigend fort, als er Jonathan mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme hob und sich dem Flur zu wand, „aber wenn seine Körpertemperatur nicht bald steigt stirbt er.“ Dieser Satz zeigte Wirkung. Jervis Augen wurden groß und er begann, aufgeregt um den großen Mann herum zu hüpfen. „Was sollen wir tun? Was sollen wir tun? Oh Alice! Alice wüsste, was zu tun ist! Nein, er darf nicht sterben. Mein schwarzer König darf nicht sterben! Alice! Alice, hilf mir doch!“ „Tetch!“, donnerte die mit einem Mal laut gewordene Stimme Batmans, „Wir brauchen heißes Wasser!“ Der eindringliche Appell zeigte Wirkung. Auf einen Schlag gedanklich klar nickte der kleine Mann verstehend und sprintete aus dem Raum. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Flur jemals so schnell entlang gelaufen, geschweige den die Treppen im Eiltempo hinab gestiegen zu sein. Im Foyer blickte er sich panisch um. Durch die ausgefallene Heizungsanlage waren die altertümlichen Wasserrohre eingefroren. Er selbst hatte am Morgen ein Loch in den See geschlagen, um seinen Tee dennoch genießen zu können. 

In Windeseile ergriff er den Eimer an der Tür und lief hinaus in die Kälte. Jervis ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und sammelte soviel wie Schnee, wie er in den Behälter pressen konnte. Zusammen mit einem Kessel aus der Küche stieg er wieder die Treppen empor in das Wohnzimmer mit dem Kaminfeuer. Er füllte den Schnee in den Kessel und hing ihn sorgsam über die Feuerstelle. Seine Finger griffen nach dem leeren Eimer, als er erneut hinaus rannte, um sein Tun zu wiederholen. Als der Kessel gut gefüllt war mit kochenden Wasser begab der Hutmacher sich mit diesem in das Schlafzimmer. Batman hatte Jonathan inzwischen in einige Lagen Decken gehüllt und das Holz im Kamin entzündet. Er nahm Jervis den Kessel ab, füllte das heiße Wasser in einige Wärmflaschen. Er platzierte sie behutsam um den unterkühlten Körper herum. Erst dann sprach er wieder an den kleinen Mann gewandt: „Sobald er aufwacht bietest du ihm zuckerhaltigen Tee an. Bis dahin überprüfst du seine vital Werte regelmäßig und hältst ihn warm. Für die nächsten zwei Tage sollte er im Bett bleiben.“ Jervis nickte und ließ sich mit bleichem Gesicht auf dem Rand des Bettes nieder. Batman schritt auf die Tür zu und verweilte kurz neben Jervis: „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen.“ Der Hutmacher sah dem dunklen Ritter nach. Er rief ihm noch ein Danke hinterher, welches jedoch unbeantwortet blieb. Wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken murmelte Jervis leise in Jonathans Richtung: „Warum tust du das nur immer wieder, mein schwarzer König?“ Er legte das Gesicht in seine Hände und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Der Hutmacher schluchzte verzweifelt: „Das Wunderland ist schon Trist genug seit Alice fort ist, aber ohne dich würde es ganz vergehen. Und was ist schon ein Hutmacher ohne seine Teegesellschaft? Ein Tee konsumierender Nichtsnutz, der sich mit Gästen herum schlagen muss, die sich nicht benehmen können. Nicht so wie du. Und dann beginnt wieder das Morden und Vergraben und Verstecken und Weglaufen und...“ Jervis brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. Seine Worte flossen wie ein Fluss ungehindert aus seiner Kehle: „Seit ich hier bei dir bin habe ich Alice nichts angetan. Ich habe sie so oft gesehen, wenn wir draußen waren in ihrem blauen Kleid und den goldenen Haaren. Aber wann immer ich sie gesehen habe, habe ich als nächstes dich gesehen und Alice war unwichtig. So ein unwichtiges, dummes, ungezogenes Mädchen.“ Der Hutmacher sank tiefer auf die Bettkante, bis er letztlich weinend neben Jonathan auf der Decke lag. Sein kleiner Körper rollte sich etwas zusammen und nach kurzem Zögern betete Jervis seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kissen neben den des Meisters der Furcht. Er konnte die Wärme der gefüllten Flaschen durch die Decke hindurch spüren. 

All seinen Mut zusammen nehmend zog Jervis die Decke mit über seinen Körper und umarmte den dünnen Mann mehr als liebevoll. „Alice kann mir gestohlen, wenn du bei mir bist“, murmelte der Hutmacher flüsternd. Leise weinend vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Schulter von Jonathan und schluchzte: „Sie hat mir so oft weh getan. Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn die Liebe deines Lebens immer wieder zu einem anderem geht? Dich stehen lässt und dann erwartet, das du treu auf sie wartest? Deswegen musste ich sie töten, mein schwarzer König. Aber sie kommt immer wieder. Wohin ich gehe, da ist auch sie und jedes Mal macht sie das Gleiche! Aber mit dir zusammen brauche ich Alice nicht.“ Jervis lauschte dem stetigen Atem des Mannes neben ihm. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Der Hutmacher legte eine seiner Hände flach auf die dünne Brust. Seine Finger begannen kleine Kreise auf der wärmer werdenden Haut zu malen. Er sah in das entspannt wirkende Gesicht des Meisters der Furcht und lehnte sich etwas hinauf zu ihm. Er hauchte sanft an seine Lippen: „Bitte, Jonathan. Bleib einfach bei mir.“


End file.
